The Minor Olympians
by Lialioya
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Rebecca Hunter is a child of the eldest three gods, surviving apart from camp half blood is hard but with them and the Gods themselves hunting the group, survival is impossible already. When a new weapon from a new enemy appears, Rebecca is assigned to stop it. But past quarrels and losses come to haunt her, and she will be lucky if she escapes with her sanity!
1. The Heist

**Ok, so this is only my second story, I understand it's hard to follow, but I like writing, so please, constructive criticism is allowed! I do not own any characters, except the ones I created and, da da da! Hope you enjoy!**

I stood in the pouring rain outside of the house. It was a foggy night, with the wind whipping my soaked hair around to smack me in the face. I looked grimly up at the only window with a light on. Our target was vulnerable up there, yet I had bid my time for months, I could wait a little longer**.**

I wore simple black jumpsuit to help me blend in with the night, and my midnight black hair was tied in a tight braid, flowing down my back. I gripped oppunare tightly in my hand, my fingers stroking the symbols that spelled the weapon's Latin name. Oppunare or 'Attack'.

I waited until a hawk call sounded loud enough to hear over the rain. I walked slowly towards the house, and saw it clearly when I was close enough.

It was a double story brown-brick house with two chimneys, eleven windows, and a side entrance. some details I knew from studying the plans of the house, others loomed above me as lightning illuminated the sky for a brief moment.

I slipped into an open window on the wrap-around porch, and I quietly slid down a narrow hall, as planned. The hall ended at the living quarters, and I waited for my companions to arrive.

Felix was the first to come, silently creeping into the room. He sat down without a word on the sofa beside mine, with three empty surrounding the blazing fire. We sat in silence for a few moments, gazing into the flames.

I finally looked at Felix, to see him shaking the rain out of his curly blond hair, and trying his best to wring out the water from the suit that all of our allies wore to symbol a team, and to make fun of one another.

He gazed calmly back at me once he was finished, with those startlingly gray eyes of his that marked him as a child of Athena.

I broke the gaze and greeted Lisa and Cody, the two brunnette twins of Ares, bickering with each other as always.

"Don't blame me! You practically jumped into the pond-"

"Oh ya, and you wanted to help by shoving me into the thing? Wait until I-"

"Both of you, shut up." I intervene before Cody could get at Lisa. "We have a job to do."

"Yes, we do. Now let's get going." Felix adds, heading for another door. Us three stood rooted to the spot, staring in disbelief at Felix. That was the first time he had agreed with me in months.

We shook it off for later, but memories I hid were starting to drift to my attention. I struggled to shove them down, and I was so preoccupied I walked into a door. Cody and Lisa's giggles were annoying but I couldn't give them the death stare, I was looking were Felix was pointing, ahead to a door cracked open with light spilling into the hall. The four of us crept up and hovered just beyond the light, listening intently as Lisa brought out a recorder.

"Are you sure it got safely transported? Absolutely sure?" A distraught voice asked it's partner earnestly.

"No, we can never be,"the second voice seemed distracted, as if the first voice's problems weren't the main problem.

"What?!" The first voice exploded, followed by a crash.

" Pull yourself together, Achlys!" yelled the second voice.

"Well not everyone can be as level headed as you, Akheloios!"

"Shut up you fool! I am trying to concentrate!"

There was a faint humming in the room, which grew into a dangerous roar that echoed throughout the house. I decided that was the time to step in.

I held up my fingers and put up one. . . Two. . . Three, go.

We silently swung open the door and without making a sound we drew our weapons. The room was an office with a big oak desk and a coffee table in the middle. Another fire blazed across from the door, that cast our shadows long down the hall.

The first voice's owner was a scrawny looking creature with pale green drooping skin, never ending blood running down it's cheeks, and innocent glistening eyes, he wore a brown rag covering most of his body, but his arms and legs. His back was always hunched, and his arms were very close to his chest at all times. Long toe nails and fingernails jutted awkwardly from different angles.

The second voice was even less intimidating, since he was in a giant fishbowl near the desk. The bottom half of his body was a glistening mermaid tale, while the top was a bull 's bulky chest, topped of with the stern face of an always-angry man, with a magnificent horn protruding from his forehead.

"Unicorn!" Cody yelled imitating a five year old girl squeezing and jumping in circles. I would normally had laughed, because Cody and Lisa are naturally very large, muscle and height wise, and him throwing it around as he declares "Unicorn!" is quite ridiculous. However, I've waited months on end for this, and Cody's immaturity was starting to get to me.

" Cody! Get your act together! We're in the middle of a battle!" I yell. "Felix, Lisa, get the hag. Cody, stay here."

We all ran to our targets at once. The green hag was faster than it looked, whipping out it's claws to greet our swords and spear. I jumped over a nail, and ran towards the fish-man. Another one stabbed at me to halt me, but Felix's spear cut off the finger with a howl.

'I will never stop owing him.' I growled in my head.

I reached the cowering mermaid, and pointed oppunare demandingly at it.

"Where is it?" I snarl threateningly.

"Very brave of you to come here tonight," the fish sneered, keeping a wary eye on my sword. "Especially with your beloved team." he drew out beloved like the worst it was the worst he could say. Which it was. I forced my thoughts not to turn to Felix, who was fighting with Lisa behind me.

"Was it not you and Felix Manning that nearly started another war? Was it not-"

"SHUT UP!" I yell which only proves he was right.

"You can't run forever, Rebecca Hunter. The Olympians and the half-bloods will find you!" With that he left, leaving only an empty fish bowl. I was so angry I smashed it into a million pieces.

Felix's voice seemed very distant as he called to me. I fell to my knees as I struggled to restrain my emotions. The ones that nearly killed me before. The ones that maybe I couldn't help, but my father wouldn't approve of.

I was brought back to reality when a beautiful song wove its way through the halls, beckoning us ever so nicely, in mothers voice, in Felix's voice. . .

"Sirens!" Cody cursed aloud. "Run and cover your ears!"

So we ran back the way we came, coming upon the ugly bird creatures, that kept switching to the people I care about. I ran past, but one grabbed Lisa's leg and dragged her to her doom. I whipped out my sword and decapitated the foul creature in one swing. I stood there for a second, fully exposed to my own dreams that I hide from myself.

I stood horrified yet fascinated at what they were telling me, maybe I should join them. . .

Cody picked me up and continued to run down the hall. I didn't fight him, just gazed sadly as my dreams disappeared farther and farther away. Then I was shocked by the freezing ran once more drenching everyone. We ran to Lisa's chariot and Cody threw me in before clambering in himself. I sat motionless, vulnerable to everything but what I was thinking. Dangerous thoughts, ones that my father would punish me for, but I was too tired to care.

Lisa glided the chariot into the sky , weaving expertly through lightning as a demigod would. I never liked flying, because Zeus disproved of it, but I received a pardon last time I was in Olympus, the last time I could associate with Felix, and Haley.

Quiet tears streamed down my face, and Cody put is arm around me. I fell asleep there, numb to the world, the world that brutally took Haley's life, and took Felix away and distant forever.

I didn't like it, but the fish-man was right. I was going to have a little talk to my father, whether he liked it or not.


	2. The Dream

My dreams were disturbing, as all demigod dreams are. I was with the fish-man and the green hag, deep underground. Torches threw shadows on the walls, making the scene more creepy than it needed to be. The hag he called Achlys was once again frantic with worry, his toenails scraping agonizingly loud against the stone floor as he fidgeted.

"How can we know it's safe?" He whined, trembling from his emotions.

"We can't you fool! Now, let me think." Akheloios the fish-man snarled, then turned his back to the squirming demon.

Akheloios was bent over a glowing sphere of blue, muttering some kind of spell. There was a humming identical to the sound I heard in the house.

After the sound was almost deafening, an image wavered above the blue. It was a black shadow, constantly shifting and moving. Even through a dream, through an image, I could feel the loathing and jealously radiating off of it like the sun's rays, piercing through me with hot daggers of hatred. I could feel also the fear that the two demons felt.

The shadow released a horrible groan, one that was a poor excuse for language. Though Akheloios immediately answered.

"Yes, master, it is coming to our main fortress in Florida."

My mind was spinning. What did this mean?

The shadow let out a hiss of satisfaction. Achlys let out a

Shaky breath. The hiss was followed by a moan of demand.

"But-but master-" Akheloios chattered nervously. "They will be preoccupied already! We can't just give up soldiers to take out a pitiful bunch of children! We could-"

His suggestion was cut off by another, more forceful sound.

"Very well master, in three days we will send the leucrocotae in five days time, then the-"

Again he was cut off by an urgent moan, directed at me.

"Master! Impossible! No mortal can see you!"

The three beings turned their attention to my dream self hovering in a corner. There was a blast of light then darkness.

I awoke in my room, my nerves pulsing. I shot straight up and jumped out, ready for an attack. None came of course, but my mind was spinning. What was that thing, that no mortal could apparently see? I walked over to my mirror and studied myself. I was a leader. I needed to be strong. I replaced any lines of worry with my usual hard expression. I tugged on some casual clothes, or my jeans and hoodie, and slowly turned to examine my room.

It was decent sized, with a clothes closet, and weapon closet side-by-side, and it's own bathroom. My walls were a plain green, my favorite colour. With matching bedspread and curtains that were blowing around in the ocean breeze from the big blue itself. I slowly turned and walked into the dimly lit black hall.

I was thinking too much for someone who just woke up. Why was the 'master' in Florida of all places? I pondered this as I approached the dining room. I stopped before I opened the door, as I heard arguing voices coming from inside.

"Why does she keep me so distant? It's like I did something unforgivable, but I don't know what. It's just not fair. She treats you guys fantastic, but I get stuck with the cold treatment, and I'm sick of it!" Felix yelled from beyond the door I then pressed my ear against.

There was a reason that I kept Felix so distant. Before, me and Felix got a little to close to the God's liking. They brought us up to Olympus along with Haley, Felix's sister.

The Gods argued and threatened war for our companionship. They came to an agreement to keep us apart, and took Felix's memories of me. I disobeyed and got close to Felix once more. This time, there was no warning, the Gods just took action. They took Haley's life brutally, and erased Felix's memory of me once more. Now I keep him at arms length, not allowing him to come any closer.

"There is a reason for everything, Felix," a wise voice assured him. The voice came from Sam, daughter of Hephaestus. With her brown curly hair and brown eyes, she looks pretty and cutsie, but that girl has a way with a knife.

"It's not fair!" Felix yelled, followed by a crash.

I walked in at this moment, and all eyes were on me. Felix stood over a broken china plate, while Sam stood across from him. Cody and Lisa were betting over chocolate bars in poker. A red headed girl sat at the table, swinging her legs, watching with interest at the fight I front of her. Predictable for Ellie, daughter of Apollo. Across from her sat Marco, son of Poseidon, staring disapprovingly at Felix.

"Seriously Felix? You really needed to break something? Clean it up please." Level headed Marco to the rescue. Yay.

"Sorry, Dad." Felix said sarcastically, as he ducked down to cover his burning red cheeks that flushed when I walked in.

I sat down next to Ellie, her enthusiasm contagious.

"So how was your sleep, Rebecca?" Ellie smiled, turning to me.

"Very interesting actually." I explained my dream, as Cody and Lisa joined us, and Felix listening from a distance.

Sam wasted no time answering my question.

"Florida is near the Bermuda Triangle, or The Sea Of Monsters. Wouldn't it be clever, if there was trouble for this. . . Creature to just slip off into the Sea?" Sam suggested, though Sam was the smart one, and her suggestions are usually always right.

We let this sink in as the clock ticked.

Tick tock, tick tock. . .

My mind turned to the sound. There was a clock like that in my dream, but that didn't seem important until then. Tick tock, tick tock. . .

That was it! I snapped my fingers. And exclaimed: " The clock! That's it!"

Everyone stared at me quizzically.

I patiently explained. "If Achlys was so nervous about its safety, they must not have complete control over the method of transportation, and Akheloios said five days time, so there must be some sort of schedule, and if we get it-"

"We'll have an advantage!" Sam finished.

" How do we get it though?" Lisa asked.

Silence.

"Simple. Who's up for another mission?" Felix said smugly.

We all turned to him, looking out the window. "There's a funnel cloud, not natures though, magic. That could give us a lead."

"Or it may just be a funnel cloud." Marco said flatly.

"A sky blue funnel cloud? Yeah, right. Even if it isn't, who cares? Anyone up for letting some steam out?"

How could I say no?


	3. The Demon in the Clouds

**Okay, here is my present from you to me, the third chapter of my story. Review and enjoy :)**

We stood beneath the storm, our hair whipping around our faces, agreeing that mother nature wouldn't screw us over that far.

It must be magic.

There was nothing any of us could really do, so we just shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, shifting our weapons from hand to hand, waiting for whatever we needed to wait for.

"Okay, who's idea was this again?" Cody yelled over the raging storm, glaring at Felix.

Felix glared right back, causing another stare-down-of-doom to happen. The two boys stood, arms locked together, hands on each other's shoulders, nose to nose, not easily backing down. Marco frowned at them, and Ellie sharpened her arrowheads. I just looked up at the blue clouds, scrutinizing every single detail. There was something oddly disturbing about the way the cloud was formed. Not just as a random magical spell gone wrong, but almost, a . . .

Oh no. I thought to myself. Wait where's Sam?

Sam was with with Ellie a few moments ago, but she was now approaching the storm.

I sprinted to catch up to her, and snatched her arm. She tried to shake me off, screaming about 'Solopanda'

I slowly dragged her back to the group, which had their attention now on Sam. I exchanged looks with Marco and he held her back as I looked back at the storm.

Something definitely wasn't right. The wind moaned, as if Trying to warn me of something. I frowned and looked up at the clouds. I squinted against the thrashed funnel, concealing something.

I stood completely still, my ADHD instincts uncomfortable and always wanting to move, but I quieted them.

And I saw it. Was that a little flicker? A little shadow caused by-

Oh no.

Solopanda.

"Get up and ready for battle," I screamed over the roaring wind. Cracks on the ground beneath appeared, fragile and deadly. I gripped Opunare so tightly in my hand my knuckles turned white. Marco let to of Sam and she whipped out her knife. Marco snatched her sword, Cody got his spear into place, mirroring what Lisa was doing with her own. Ellie notched an arrow, and Felix had his knife in one hand, and a javelin in the other. We waited for an attack.

Solopanda . . . Scolopendra! My hands started to shake but I forced them steady. The Scolopendra you see, was a gargantuan sea-monster with hairy nostrils, flat crayfish-like tail and rows of webbed feet lining its flanks. How it got up in the clouds was just crossing my mind when a massive amount of water fell from the clouds. That will do it.

The wind suddenly died. Behind the thin cloud of storms, a writhing creature was suspended in the air for a second, then dropped from the sky.

It landed, shaking the earth we were standing on, and making more cracks appear. I spun Oppunare in my hands, ready for attack.

Ocean blue eyes, cold and dangerous as the sea itself studied us, slowly inching forward in our direction. It sank it's feet into the earth, making colossal holes in it's wake.

"Felix, the front right leg. Lisa, the front left. Cody, the back left. Marco, the back right. Ellie, get the stomach, and I'll get the head."

I waited until it sprung first, then yelled "ATTACK!"

We ran to greet the monster in battle. We went to our positions. I automatically jumped onto it's head, but was instantly thrown off from it's random thrashing. I rolled on the ground, under it's foaming mouth. I dodged just in time to avoid a huge strand of spittle. I looked disgusted as the wet ground slowly absorbed it's saliva.

How did anyone defeat this monster? As far as I know, no one did.

Well, snap.

My team was doing pretty well, hacking up the body until something came off. Wait. I laid on my back, observing my team, hacking away at the clouds that were still barely visible.

I remembered from the old stories that Scolopendra was a sea monster who was so gruesome that fisherman dared not to even glance at it.

The sun was covered by clouds, making it dark, and fog from the ocean made my sight even worse, but when I looked closely, there was still some clouds, mist, fog, vapor, something; and it was still covering the monster. Yet when I looked at it, Scolopendra still gave me shivers at the sight of it. I thanked the Gods that these conditions made it suitable for us to fight this monster. If not, then we would either let it kill us, run away screaming, or die of fear.

Pleasant.

I jumped to my feet after a careful analysis, and regained my place of hacking up it's face.

I got on with ease, waiting until it's head lowered, then attacking. I almost slipped from the scaly, wet hide of the creature. I started with the nose. The hairs in the nose were disgusting and I decided I didn't want to be a hair dresser right now. I lunged to the bridge of the nose, then jammed Opunare right on the soft spot.

The creature merely grunted, to preoccupied with all his other wounds to worry about his nose.

I started basically just slashing up his face, until it was a blue river flowing.

I ripped out the teeth in blind fury. I cut up the lips, and destroyed his ears. Okay, or her ears. Jeez Louise, people are picky about genders.

Anyway, I was just slowing down, noticing that Scolopendra was hardly even moving; not fighting back, nothing. I felt their gaze on the back of my neck, and though I tried to fight it, I slowly turned around.

I take now memory potions to help me forget this, but I needed to write it down, at least once, so people can even try to understand.

Imagine your worst fears. Imagine your not-so-worst fears, even the ones you may not know about. Now imagine that multiplied by a thousand. All at once, just a massive way of fear. That is still pretty far off from what I felt.

Thoughts were racing through my head, some making sense, others unrelated, to anything.

'So what if I can't stay in a closet?'

'Man, this thing is scary.'

'No, I will not lose you. Not again.'

'Yeah, this thing is really, really scary.'

'Maybe I should do what it says.'

'Maybe I should kill my friends.'

'Yep, that sounds about right.'

'I will go and kill my friends.'

Messed-up confused thoughts that floated around my head, yet I still turned toward my left where Lisa was still hacking up the leg. I raised Opounare in a trance, and marched towards her. She raised her head, seeing that I was coming to murder her. She screamed loudly as I kicked her weapon out of her hands and raised my own, ready for the kill. I couldn't think, couldn't break free of the Scolopendra's trance. Was this a self-inflicted trance? Or was it another foe at work?

Suddenly, I was jarred out of my trance, not by my own, but by someone lunging at me. They grabbed me, then threw me off of the Scolopendra. They just tried to kill me. Cody's ashen face looked down at his victim, me.

I nearly hit the ground when someone caught me. Felix looked at me, wide-eyed and hair frizzy from the fighting.

He just saved my life.

Heat Ross in my cheeks, my whole face burning. His own pale face was now bright red as he set me down. I shook myself off, me and Felix awkwardly standing beside each other. I fidgeted and I could almost feel the discomfort radiating off of him.

I hated awkward situations. And if this was rated on a scale of one to ten, seeing that I liked him, even might like him right there, it was a thousand.

We stood in an awkward state until Scolopendra fell to the ground, and the others came down.

They were looking at me with wary expressions. I was to tired to answer any of their questions, though, and pushed past them.

I walked to the house, as quickly as I could, then stomped to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and pulled the covers over my head, trying but failing to block out the world.

Something was hunting us. Something evil, something clever.

I new we had to fight something.

But was that something myself?


	4. Am I Going Crazy?

I decided to just go straight to sleep. Unfortunately, this was the worst thing I could've done. I just laid on my bed, thinking about everything that has already been thought of. I swear I was going crazy.

'I can invent something! I'll become famous! I'll invent the lightbulb!'

'Already been thought of, genius,' there was a nagging voice at the back of my head, telling my other side what to do. 'Okay, just shut up already! You're no fun!'

I rolled around, trying to do cartwheels and flips, and after an hour I could. I was flipping around like a maniac. Even though I never was flexible my entire life. I researched skills and understood them. I felt like a genius at the end of the day, a gymnast, and everything else. Maybe I wasn't going crazy, but what was happening to me?

I decided to do a back flip in the air, and succeeded, landing perfectly on my feet. I did a front flip and got the same result.

My curtains were closed and I read comic books by firefly as my once military-style clean room was trashed. The lights were off as I read about Atomic Man. The man to make things explode. I read with the fascination of a six-year old. Atomic Man never let anything happen to his friends. Atomic Man loved everyone. Atomic Man was perfect.

Until one day, an evil villain named the Hypto-Critter came along. He hypnotized Atomic Man to believe he was evil, and instead of being evil, Atomic Man had a side-effect. Some times he suddenly learned a lot, sometimes he suddenly fainted. Sometimes he suddenly got new powers for a short period of time.

"No," My words were spurred from exhaustion. "Atomic Man needs to be strong for his friends…He can't just fade away, he needs to come above it!"

Then I just passed out.

When I woke, my face was wet with drool, and stuck to the Atomic Man comic I slumped over when I fell asleep. I looked horrified in the mirror as a saw a strange sight. It was me, but if I was young again. Hair messed up frizzy pile on my head, clothes half torn.

I slathered my hair with conditioner, which tamed it again, but I had to bury my old comfort clothes in the trash, as I put on tight black shorts and a black tank top. I pulled my hair back in a tight braid. I looked around, searching for things that would help me if I needed to move out, quickly.

I didn't really have anything that I owned, despite that I lived here. All of my cared for belongings are with my father.

I put an extra pair of clothes, a blanket, extra hair ties, two extra pairs of running shoes, a lot of food that would last long unrefrigerated, and easy to quickly eat. And of course, tons of water. I slipped a few knives, a match box and a quiver with arrows in also, making it decently heavy, but that wouldn't be a problem. I wouldn't run with it. I would leave it in safe places, and run back to it when the coast was clear.

Yes, I was planning on leaving.

I needed to do this alone. No matter what my team said. I hopped out the window, and hiked for three hours until I found a nice hollow tree to store my bag in.

I walked back, and it was lunch time by the time I arrived. My team just watched my every move as I barged in and made myself some cereal. I poured my milk in, and was getting seriously annoyed.

"Is there something on my cereal? Have you never seen corn flakes before?" I quipped, angry that they were just bluntly staring at me.

"What was with you yesterday?" Cody snarled, immediately livid as well.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I replied firmly, splashing milk around as I slammed it on the table.

"Cereal for lunch is odd," Ellis whispered to me quietly. Poor Ellie. She hated fights. I resolved to ignore Cody, Marco, and Lisa, because I was fairly sure they'd be at my throat. Sam, Ellie, and even Felix I would maybe take with me. But the other three? I was honestly starting to resent them.

Even though Cody could feel the distance forming, and he tried his best to be supportive, we just couldn't stand each other. Lisa did whatever he brother did, and Marco's logical reasoning and acting like he was the king of the planet ticked me off.

"So," Marco started, already setting my teeth on edge with his tone. "You might want to tell us because we can help you, and you can't help yourself considering that you almost killed Lisa."

I chomped on my cereal extra loudly, trying to keep quiet.

"Answer!" Lisa slammed her fist on the table.

Felix, Sam and Ellie were on my side of the table, eating lunch, while the others were on the other side, standing up and glaring at me.

"Okay," Sam intervened finally. "She's made it clear that she doesn't want to talk about it. What's it to you, Marco?"

"She can't just attack someone like that. It's not right-"

"I don't care if you think it's not right!" Ellie yelled, surprising us all. "Rebecca is a nice, caring person, and if you don't believe me, then maybe you don't know her!"

"I know her to dang well," Cody growled.

"No, you don't," Sam spat.

"This isn't about what we know or don't know, this is about why the heck did Rebecca lunge at me and swing her sword to try and slice off my head!" Lisa yelled.

"This has everything to do with that!" Felix stood up with such force, he violently moved the table back towards the others arguing against me. "Do you think she's been lying to us for years now? Seriously? Maybe she did this, once. How do you know that she wasn't under a spell? Just to jump to a conclusion and kick Rebecca out? And yes I overheard your conversation about that. Just because she almost made you break a nail, Lisa, doesn't mean she was doing it out of her own will! And Marco, could you stop being such a jerk? Of course she has control of herschel and can take care of herself!"

Everyone just stared at Felix, as he breathed heavily at the three across from him.

"Checkmate," he added, then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Way to go!" Sam stood up calmly, giving them the death glare, then followed Felix. Me and Ellie finished our lunch then walked down the hall, leaving the other three to stand around and sulk because they were out-witted.

I found Felix and Sam talking quietly, about something we couldn't hear. Me and Ellie sat down in the rec-room, I sat next to Sam, and Felix and Ellie had their own chairs.

There was silence, and I felt as if I should say something.

"Thank you, everyone," I told them loudly.

"No problem," Sam smirked.

"Anytime," Ellie smiled.

"You're welcome," Felix replied shyly.

"You guys are awesome," I laughed. "But do you seriously want to know what happened yesterday?"

"Yes, but we won't get in your face and act like a bunch of immature six-year-olds about it," Sam confirmed.

"Good," I nodded then told them as best as I could what happened.

"Wow," Ellie whistled. "How did you overcome it?"

"Because big muscles in there," I jerked my head in the direction of the kitchen. "Threw me off."

"Well then," Sam huffed. "I don't think there will be a very nice dinner tonight.

"I wasn't planning on staying here for that long," I whispered quietly. I got up and swung the door open, to find a barren hall. Good. No eavesdroppers.

I shut the door again quietly, then turned to face them looking eagerly at me.

"I was going to try and intercept them from getting the object," I told them.

"They already have the object," Felix pointed out.

"They don't have it, have it. They are transporting it to themselves," Ellie pointed out.

"Well, it could work," Sam scratched the back of her neck, thinking hard. "If we know a point where they got it from, a perfect spot in the middle, and have enough power to overcome the guards, then we could finally get our hands on it."

"Yeah," Felix nodded. "If we could do that, which we can, then we would have it!"

"But what about Achlys and Akheloios? Won't they be a problem?" Ellie asked.

"No, they're with their master, slinking around, remember?" I replied, recalling my dream.

"They actually could be a problem," Sam frowned.

"They are where the destination is, Sam," Felix pointed out. "Like you said, if we want the perfect spot, they'll be too far away to help, because they'll be in the middle."

"Okay, but we still don't know where the perfect spot is!" Sam sighed.

"Well," Ellie thought. "If we couldn't find it anywhere in America, wouldn't they have spread out? Like, over seas? Now that they've found it, would attacking it in the middle of the ocean be better?"

We pondered this for a moment, they agreed.

"We leave at sundown," I told everyone. "We take Lisa's chariot, because they will be watching TV by then."

"What if they try and follow us?" Sam inquired.

"We shoot them down from the sky," I snarled. "I don't feel like being held back by people who believe they are the best."

They just looked at me. "Isn't that a bit extreme?" Ellie said.

"I've been waiting months and months to get my hands on this thing. I'm in no mood for anything but extreme, and if anyone's going to slow me down…" I just shook my head. "Prepare yourselves."


	5. To The Sea

We slipped out and were off as soon as the sun set. We quickly got going, flying out to who-knows where. The beach quickly faded, and was replaced by never-ending blue. Felix drove, or whatever you want to call it, Ellie was poised with her arrows, if something happened, Sam was with maps, trying to figure out where we should be headed. I was just staring at the ocean.

Against the waves, came a deeper current, that seemed to be following us as soon as we reached deep waters. I could see faint splashes far below, as something swam in the water.

I looked ahead at some peaceful fish flying above the waves, but as soon as we were almost to them, they scattered everywhere, panicking. I doubted it was because of us, for we were much to high for anything to spot us from so low.

I squinted hard, looking at the water directly below us. In a final blaze, the sun vanished. But in that blaze, I saw something that have me shivers. A massive scaly back, a blood-red eye, and a gargantuan shadow of some creature, lurking in the night.

I gasped, but when Ellie and Sam tried to spot why I reacted, it was too dark to see anything. Felix suggested turning on a lantern.

"No!" I almost yelled, afraid that the thing beneath us would be pleased if we gave it a beacon to follow. "The-the moon is up."

"It's faint, foggy and distant," Sam observed.

"I don't care, I'm not letting our follower more easily stalk us," I said firmly, my voice breaking.

They sensed my distress and backed away from the subject.

I hugged my legs and shivered. A freezing wind started to violently blow in, but I was shaking more with fear. Had I led my team on a suicide mission? We couldn't turn back. Besides, I thought of our prize if we did get it. How it was one of the most rarest, worshipped, powerful thing, and the last one of its kind. It could help us, especially since we could use it for good. Though in the hands of someone, or something as evil as the people who have it now, it could be deadly. Make the owners unstoppable.

I didn't want to use it for evil. There was a note, a note that was for me. It came months ago, saying that the very roots of Olympus and the Gods were sick. I planned to save them with our prize. I wanted to be able to do certain things. I wanted to be free. That would be my bargain. I would save the gods, and in turn they would allow me my freedom. I wasn't allowed to see my father, I wasn't allowed to get romantically close with anyone, I wasn't allowed to fight.

I broke the last rule, so the Olympians were hunting me. They weren't trying to hard because they knew I planned to give the prize to them. I hated to be their pawn, but I had to if I wanted to be free of them.

I glanced over the side of the chariot, and saw the current drop back a bit, as if distancing itself. I didn't know whether to be relieved or worried.

We flew for a bit longer, until a boat came into view. We made a beeline straight for it as we gathered our weapons.

"Wait!" I said. "Is this the right boat?"

"I'm positive it is," Sam replied reassuringly. I was about to jump out when I thought better of it. I would let my team fight this round. I decided to drop onto the floor, and wait until I heard the clanging of fighting.

I jumped out and dodged a skeleton warrior falling to the ground. I kicked down a door leading into a cabin, and sliced the captain. I turned to face about twenty boxes I turned to the nearest one, and ripped it open and found…

A jar of salsa.

I growled in frustration and tore open fifteen more boxes with the same thing. I turned to the last four boxes. One was more beaten up, one was shiny and new, one was just like the rest, and the last one was upside-down. A tingling in my gut told me only one had the prize, and the rest would spring a trap. I studied each one. I though hard.

Then I picked the one that was obvious. I flipped over the beaten up one and carefully opened it. I smiled as our prize lay, slightly glowing in some straw. It wasn't very delicate, but I still picked it up with care. It then was in my hand, glowing.

I studied it with awe. It was beautiful. What I held in my hand was the last Lucky Charm on earth, and no, I don't mean the cereal. I mean a charm people from Greece wore a long time ago to help luck come to them. This one was the most powerful one in history, and I was now its master. Whoever touched it after it was found was the master. I knew from an instinct that they would most likely have strict orders not to touch it, so that the shadow could be its master.

It was a coiled snake wrapped around a crying eye, with a star in the middle.

I put it in my pocket, and it instantly warmed my entire leg. I was about to leave when a skeleton came crashing in, falling on the shiny and new box that I had steered clear of. As soon as it made contact, it burst into flames. I jumped around the other boxes and lunged through the door-hole right before a pipe crashed, sealing off the exit.

I spun around trying to see my team, but they were on the other side of the boat, with the chariot. I saw I raise to the sky, and start circling the boat as if looking for a place to land. I knew it was hopeless, but they wouldn't give up. The flames were eerily quiet, so all I heard was the wages as they slowly engulfed the ship. I struggled for balance as one side of the ship suddenly dipped into the water. I shakily got my balance, and caught an anxious tone from the sky. Probably Ellie screaming to just dip down and get me. I was more focussed on the water.

Splashes slowly ate the ship, but the hairs at the back of my neck were tingling. I slowly got out oppunare, afraid to make any sudden movements.

The small waves got bigger and bigger until they were hungrily leaping up to get me. I shivered. I didn't know what was in the water. I squinted best I could, because the ship was dark without the flames that were doused by the ocean. Suddenly all the waves stopped, and the black water was almost translucent for a moment.

My eyes went wide as I saw the shadow swimming at incredible speeds right for the boat. I screamed as it's mouth made walls around the entire boat. I jumped off and grabbed onto a hooked lip. I then propelled myself completely off, and landed with a dive in the water. I resurfaced quickly just in time to see the giant monster slowly sink beneath the waves again.

I wanted to frantically wave my arms so my friends in the air knew I was alive, but that would just draw the creature to me. I struggled to keep my head above the water as the waves got larger and larger. I saw the monster a while away, smacking the water with its fins. It was amazing how fast that thing could go. I looked closely at the shape, and I was amazed. It was a turtle! I thought about what that could mean, and then wished I hadn't.

It must have been the Turtle Giant, the one that preyed on men cast into the sea by the bandit Sciron.

So this was no regular apartment-sized turtle. Not like there was any of those in the first place. It was a turtle that ate humans. Actually ate them!

I was guessing it was going to tire me out from all the tidal waves it was sending me, then eat me alive. I took a deep breath as a wave of water engulfed me. I struggled to the surface, to grab some air, then I was bombarded with another. Then another, then another. I was forced into the water so much my lungs hurt. The last time I stayed there, all warped and confused. I struggled to the surface only to realize I was going farther down into the abyss. I struggled to go the other way, but the Turtle Giant was right above me, trapping me from the surface. My lungs just about exploded, when I just relaxed. I knew I was going to die.

Then something extraordinary happened. No, I wasn't going to die. With sudden inhuman, nonexistent strength, I shot towards the turtle. I just kept my arms out, traveling at amazing speeds. I was sure I was going to break my arms, but instead I seemed to pass right through it. I gasped a sweet lungful of air, and sighed. After I was done filling my lungs with oxygen, I looked around to see where the turtle went. I noticed that my arms were still raised above my head. I looked up tentatively, and swore I was in a dream.

My arms rigid and upright, not feeling any pain or anything, I held the Turtle Giant. I just felt a little weight in my arms, but my usual strength was rapidly coming back, and my arms started to shake with effort. In one last surge, I threw the turtle away, and halfway it turned to dust. I guess keeping it above the water helped. I waved my arms and my friends helped me on board.

I was shivering and shaking, but there was nothing they could do. We didn't bring any towels or anything. So Sam and Ellie sat next to me, their body heat slowly bringing me back.

"So," Sam started. Why does everything start with 'so'? "Do you know how you got all that strength to lift - and throw - that giant turtle?"

"No, I don't," I replied, my teeth chattering. "And it was the Turtle Giant, you know, of Sciron?"

"Ah, yes,but did you get the charm?" Sam's eyes glazed over as she thought about this.

"Yeah, I did," I replied, exhausted.

"You're alright now, Rebecca," Ellis whispered reassuringly.

But I just wasn't sure I could believe her.


	6. Midnight Killer

**Thank you everyone who is bearing my slow updates! I like to write but usually don't have the time. This story is for those who enjoy it! :D**

**~Lialioya**

We arrived back at the house at three, and decided to forget sleeping entirely. We were drenched to the bone, with no food, and no shelter since the others realized we were gone and locked us out. Felix managed to sneak in any way, making sure to dry himself with all their clothes, as a request from Ellie.

He came back, loaded with everything. Literally everything. He gestured to where he came from and told us there was seriously everything we needed to survive out in the wild.

"We're leaving?!" Sam gasped, unprepared.

"Yeah, we are," I had told Felix privately to get this stuff, because I planned to move out.

"We can't carry all that, not walking. And besides, it will get burned, or scratched, or destroyed anyway," Ellie frowned.

"Well…" Felix scratched the back of his head, making his cute blond hair shake. "Maybe we can ask Sam's dad for help?"

"And what's he supposed to make? A bag with no limits?" Sam snorted.

Me and Felix exchanged glances. "Yes," we both said at once.

"This is not Harry Potter, guys," Ellie said. "Hephaestus can't just wave his hands around and make something like that appear."

"Okay, well maybe not just one god, maybe a few could?" Sam thought hard. "We do need something like Hermione made…"

"Yes, but it will take more than two gods," Felix sighed. "I read somewhere that three is the number if you want something to work. We shifted in silence. Hephaestus is a maybe. Apollo is a maybe, and Athena is a maybe, and forget about my father, he can't help with anything, nor do I want his help. Though I have a feeling I will be seeing him soon enough.

"Well, what if one says no?" Ellie pointed out exactly what we were thinking.

"Well…" I glanced nervously at Felix, afraid that the goddess' name I was about to bring up would trigger a memory. "There is one goddess who likes me, and Felix for that matter."

"You wouldn't seriously ask her to do anything, would you?" Sam just looked at me as if I had gone crazy.

"Well, we need this thing for survival, don't we?" Felix said, even though he had no idea which goddess we were talking about.

"Okay, you know what? New plan. This one's going to backfire on us all, and we all know it. Besides, it won't be much use in the long run, will it?" I was frustrated, and just scrapped the entire idea.

"But Rebecca-" Felix protested.

"No, don't 'but Rebecca' me," I huffed. "Gather weapons that are light and you can carry long distances. Grab all the things that Felix gathered, because we are going to bring them to a safe spot, where we will always meet, because of the necessities."

They stood speechless. I was surprised on how fast my temper got the best of me. That was my father coming out. I tapped my foot, waiting for them to gather up everything.

"You're serious," Sam sighed, starting to split the goods into equal packing groups.

"Yeah," I bent down and joined her.

Soon we were long away from the house, going towards where I put my small pack. In three hours time, we finally arrived, the sun peaking over the treetops. We dumped everything in the tree, and I produced three backpacks for my friends, and tossed one to each.

"Gather up food, water, an extra pair of clothes, and anything else," they nodded and started searching through. I was about to shoulder my pack when exhaustion swept over me.

I slumped forwards, and was tempted to fall to the ground and sleep to my heart's content. The grass looked so soft-

I shook my head, but my vision was still swimming. I looked up, and saw two hovering white eyes mischievously watch me from the depths of the forest.

I slapped myself across the face, and woke myself up fast. When I looked back, they were gone. My friends didn't notice anything, packing everything back up. Ellis and Sam stood up then started climbing different sturdy tree, and lying their sleeping bags on branches, and falling asleep in the trees. I just watched, memorized, with a terrible knot in my stomach. This was a bad idea.

"You guys could fall out!" I called up, exhaustion slurring my words.

The slowly sat up and tied their bags to the trees, then flopped and soon I heard snoring. I still had a terrible feeling in my gut, but I pushed that away as sleep nearly overcame me.

I was too short to grab a branch to a tree I was planning to climb. I nearly gave up trying to reach it, when someone boosted me up from the waist, and I snatched it and swung myself around with a last burst of energy.

"All snug and sound?" Felix smiled up at me, after he helped me up.

"Of course," I smiled back, and tied up my bag. He walked away, gracefully climbing into his and falling asleep.

I stared at him for a moment, sad that I couldn't be with him anymore. I slowly sank down and passed out instantly.

Hours and hours later, after a good sleep, I woke up thinking about Harry Potter. I muttered something about how they were lucky bastards, then froze when I heard a noise. I sounded like quiet whispers, almost impossible to hear. I strained my ears, but to no avail. They voices were moving farther away. They were to quiet I couldn't tell if it was friend or foe. I was tempted to move, but my gut told me to shut up and stay were I was.

I didn't dare move. Whenever my gut was so mean, I knew it meant business. I stared into the darkness. How long had I been asleep for? The light was just coming up when I fell asleep. Maybe. . .

Oh no. Had I been asleep for an entire day? I started to panic. Where was Ellie, Sam and Felix? Had they left me? Were they alright? My thoughts went blank as something very close shuffled in the bushes below. I tried to clam myself, but my nerves were pulsing and my head was spinning. I wouldn't normally freak out like this! Was something controlling me?

I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep as I heard the thing below slowly start to scamper its way to me. I heard the clicking of claws, and heavy breathing. I could feel its stale breath on my face as it leaned in. I dared not flinch. It moved away from my face and started working on my ropes that were holding me. I heard careful sawing as something worked to free my bonds. I could feel myself slowly slipping off the branch, slowly dipping towards the ground. I was almost off the branch entirely, only the thing that cut the ropes holding me in place.

"Long live the titans," It rasped, it's voice hoarse and rough. " And praise forever the one that lives in shadows."

It leaped from me and I fell from the tree. My eyes snapped open, but were closed from the air rushing against me as I spun to the ground. At the last moment, I caught a branch and spun around it, landing with my feet on the top of it, gracefully. I looked up, to see my sleeping bag fall slowly to the ground. Against the moonlit sky, I saw a shape of something quickly, then leap to a tree, swiftly with hardly any noise.

I narrowed my vision until only the silhouette of the attacker was in my line of sights. I nimbly jumped to the tree they were on, and they hopped from one tree to the next, the trees swaying with the movement of the escape and my pursuit.

After we had left the campsite I was on far behind, They stopped, and I hid behind a tree. They looked around slowly, then fell to the ground. They laid down, as if going to sleep. I couldn't believe it. I silently strode up to them and turned them over.

It was the weirdest man I've ever seen before. It was a cross between a monkey and a man, wearing grubby old peasant clothes and a long brown monkey tail.

I grabbed him from the scruff of his neck and lifted him clear off the ground, for he seemed to be a dwarf. He woke up with a start, and tried to free himself, but I wouldn't let go. I steeled my grip and narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked firmly after he gave up. He looked at me then looked away without speaking.

"I asked you a question that I want answered now," I growled.

He turned back and spoke in the same raspy voice. "I am but a humble servant of me lord, 'te great 'n powerful bein' who controls all of 'te world." His accent was curious, of none I've ever heard, but I dismissed it.

"What are you?"

"I am one of 'te Cercopes of oldn' times," He growled protectively. "'n you 'n your friends trespassed in me and me brother's territory! Te boss 'imself gave to us."

"Well, we didn't know, and that doesn't mean you have to try and kill me!" I glared at the dwarf.

"Oh yes!" He nodded his head vigorously. ""Tis does mean 'zactly dat! 'Te boss 'imself said dat 'If you 'n your brother see 'er, dat Rebecca girl, you kill 'er straightaway or bring 'er to me!'"

"Why do you speak like that?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me. Even though I seemed to dismiss what he just told me, my stomach sank and I felt cold all over.

"Like 'dis?" He asked, surprised at the question. "Well It's 'cause I speak 'te ancient dwarfish languages! Me 'n me brother are dwarfs, but we are part monkey, too!"

"Ah," I nodded. I remember faintly about two mischievous dwarf twins, but I let it slide for now. "And where is your brother now?"

"'e is doin' other 'tings for 'te master now," the dwarf sighed then shook it off. "I need to kill you now."

He kicked me, but I just kicked him back.. He whimpered into line. I set him down, my arms tired.

"Where are my friends?" I ask, worried.

"I sent 'em off with a fake image of you. I am very good at 'dem images, you know."

"Where are they now? When did they leave? Oh no what have you done?" I panicked, the moon slipping away, time ticking by every second I spend with this stupid dwarf.

He smiled, and I saw he was missing a few teeth. "'Tey left yesterday afternoon, 'tey are almost ten miles norf', and 'tey don't know it's an image yet, until we trap them at our secret area! You are too late!"

And with a final cackle he left me alone as I was about to strangle him. When I get my hands on that slimy little vermin filth! He will rue the day he did this to a daughter of-

I stopped my thoughts in my tracks, remembering to never call myself a daughter of . . . my father again. I shook revenge from my mind, for now.

I looked at the stars, and headed north. There was no time to lose if I wanted to catch them. I growled curses under my breath and trudged in the morning dew. That nasty little man will pay.

But I wasn't sure if I would or he would, now.


	7. A Friend, a Foe, and Reason

**Okay, so you don't know how much I died this morning when I checked fanfiction. I was just casually checking the Minor Olympians and I saw 4 favorites, 3 reviews, and 5 follows. I would've died from happiness. I saw the reviews already, and they make me smile. I was grinning like an idiot when I saw that people like my story! *_* thank you all so much! :D Anyway, about the chapter, I'm warning you there is slight death in this one. (no extreme detail though.) and a lot of hate on Percy Jackson but I promise things will be good by the end of everything. **

** By the way, if you haven't noticed, I like to use actual creatures. Like there is actually an Achylos, Akheloios, Scolopendra, and Cercopes. I like to keep it real. :)**

** ~Lialioya (who is extremely happy!) **

I slipped and fell for the millionth time that day. It started to rain and I was absolutely miserable. Thunder rumbled overhead, like Zeus was mocking me.

I looked up at the sky, not in the mood for anything. "Okay, Zeus. I get it. You're mocking me. Now could you stop the storm? It's getting annoying."

This was replied to by a heavier wave of rain and fierce lightning. I growled under my breath, about how community service work can be done by someone else.

I kept going, even though I just really wanted to flop on the ground and let the rain kill me. Was this Zeus manipulating my thoughts? Better not be…

I continued like this until I saw a faint light shine in the distance. I gasped and sprinted towards it, not caring who saw or heard me. I slipped once again, at the edge of a ring of trees, where a campfire blazed. A bunch of strange monsters danced around it, praising a Titan. They even pushed one of themselves into the flame.

Now I kind of understood why Zeus was doing this. Maybe it wasn't to mock me, but to extinguish the flame. Or both. Most likely both.

The sky rumbled, annoyed with the ceremony. The hairs at the back of my neck stood on end, and I knew what was coming next.

I flung myself as far as I could back into the forest as lightning hit every tree around the ceremony. I huddled in a ball, afraid of being electrocuted. Zeus kept the lightning around it, as thunder forced me and the creatures to cover our ears. My skull felt as if it was about to explode. I crawled on my elbows away from the sound. I groaned, and went weak. Then it suddenly stopped. The storm, everything. The sun came up, shining cheerfully as if nothing happened.

I got up hesitantly, my skull and ears still pounding from the treacherous noise. I slowly stepped into the circle, to see mister guts everywhere. They didn't turn into sand straight away, which meant they were still alive. I shuddered as a stomach flopped around for a bit then disintegrated.

My head snapped up as I heard rustling in the trees. I slowly crept up, the poked the bushes with Opunare.

"Ow!" A boy about my age jumped up, showing himself. He was a bit shorter than me, with plump cheeks and slick blond hair. He was slightly muscled, but his slightly doughy shape made it hard to identify the fat from muscle. "What was that for?"

"You were creeping around in the bushes near a monster camp! Of course I was going to at least poke you!" I sighed, exasperated and put Opunare away.

"Well…" He looked around for something to back up his argument, then sighed. "Fine, you win. What's your name?"

"Rebecca," I put out my hand for a shake. "And yours?"

"Pollux," he shook my hand then looked over my shoulder at the mess of sand. "Is it summertime already? I don't remember going to the beach…"

I smirked then glanced back at the graveyard. "Were you here when the lightning came?"

"Yeah! It was horrible…" He shook his head and looked really pained.

"Tell me about it," I snorted. I liked this guy already. "So, Pollux, where are you headed?"

"No where," he sighed sadly. "I ran away from Camp Half-Blood because I was different."

"You came from there?" I snarled and drew back from him a little. Let's say me and Percy Jackson got into an intense conversation that I still hate him for to this day. The little poster-boy for goody two-shoes.

"I-I left!" He drew back a little. I could tell Pollux was surprised at my reaction. "W-why do you hate it there so much? I mean I left because it wasn't my type of place."

"Two words, I'll spell it out for you; P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N." I growled then strokes off. I know I was being a jerk, but my temper was hard to handle.

"He's not that bad you know!" I jogged to catch up with me. "He actually is a pretty okay kind of guy-"

"Not to me he isn't!" I snarled not necessarily at Pollux, but just at the thought of that son of Poseidon.

He looked hurt for a minute, and I felt kind of bad. It was a years ago that I had argued with him…

Suddenly his eyes widened with understanding. "Oh you're Rebecca Hunter! That one girl that he hates because she betrayed everyone-"

"That is such a lie!" I said, my voice rising and my speed increasing as I slid through the still-wet forest. "I didn't betray anyone!"

"He said that you were sent to guard something, and you just let them in because they promised you something," I knew Pollux was just trying to tell me something but my temper wanted to flatten him on the ground. I controlled myself.

"I was brutally attack and wounded! They nearly slaughtered me!" I yelled.

"But when you came back to camp half-blood you were fine-"

"That's because as I lay there to die my father saved me. That was the last sign of affection he ever gave to me. He officially disowned me. I am no longer a daughter of-"

I stopped when I tripped over something. I landed flat on my face, and Pollux ran to help me. I was ranting so much I didn't even look to see where i was going. I took Pollux's hand when he offered it, then I scraped some of the mud off of me in disgust. I turned to see Pollux staring at a massive brown leather bag. It was tied on the outside, and my instincts told me something bad was happening. My fingers trembled like Pollux's as he fumbled to undo the rope.

He peaked inside, stood up quickly, turned around and threw up in some bushes. I patted him on the back, making sure he was okay. He then sank to his knees and shivered. "Look," he muttered hoarsely.

I cautiously approached the bag, not wanting to know what was inside. I bent down, uncertain what I should do. I hesitated, and Pollux watched me still shivering. Do I want to stay oblivious? No. I have to figure out what this is all about.

I opened the bag and wanted to repeat what Pollux just did.

Instead I took a deep breath and ripped the bag open with Oppunare. The horrors underneath the fabric were finally touched by sunlight. I carefully removed the rest, then leaned hard against a tree, my energy gone from what my brain was trying to take in.

Underneath lay a dead body.

Not just any dead body, it was a young girl, who wore a camp half-blood t-shirt. I just stared at her glassy eyes as she stated into the sky, her eyes a million miles away.

"That was Clarence, daughter of Hephestus," Pollux used a tree to help him stand, but he was still shivering violently. I didn't say anything, just stated at the body.

"She was thirteen and it was her first year," Pollux sadly looked at the girl.

My thoughts shifted to my friends and my blood went cold. What had happened to them?

"How do you think she died?" My voice was low and gravely. "There's no stab marks or anything-"

"Didn't you see the other side?" Pollux shivered. "That's why I threw up."

I was sure I didn't want to see the other side, but Pollux was already walking towards her. I turned away, looking at the bark of the tree I was leaning against.

"Pollux, please don't," I whispered.

"You need to see this," he said quietly. "Rebecca, you have to know what they can do."

I closed my eyes, then slowly turned my head to where the body was.

"Open your eyes."

I did then threw up everywhere.

Instead of the rest of her body, there was just an empty shell, lined with metals to keep the body's shape. I screamed and told him to turn it over again.

I sobbed as I put my forehead against a tree. Pollux slowly walked over to where I was crying.

"Rebecca, I hate to do this, but we need to get going," he said softly, patting my back.

I just continued sobbing.

"Rebecca, we have to go stop this and make sure this never happens again."

I turned to face him, then whispered "lead me north until I can't see the body anymore."

He did and I opened my eyes. I gulped down more sobs as the image in my mind wouldn't go away. I stared at the sky, wondering who could be do evil. Kronos is scattered everywhere, and doesn't care about humans or demigods. I didn't want to talk about it, but I needed to.

"I don't understand," I croaked.

"What do you mean?" Pollux asked gently. Even though we just met, I had a feeling that he was trying extra hard to be nice to me after he saw me break down, even though he broke first.

"I thought this was just about the Lucky Charm," I swallowed. "I didn't realize it was more extreme."

"We all don't know what to think," Pollux side. "Back at camp we thought that too, until people started going missing. Even Percy Jackson's gone missing! Who could've done this?"

"You don't think they're dead, do you?" I ask, wondering about my friends.

"No, no!" Pollux shook his head, but I could see the lie written all over his face. I resisted the urge to break down and cry again.

We steadily headed north in silence. We thought our friends were dead, and we needed to be left alone to think.

A few hours later Pollux suddenly spoke. I jumped I was so surprised. "Why are we going north, anyway? And why do you think they needed the Lucky Charm?"

I sighed. "We're going north because an old dwarf said my friends were being sent there. I think they were sent because of whatever reason all of the other half-bloods have gone missing. I think they need the Lucky Charm for whatever's going on there."

He nodded. "So you're trusting a dwarf? An evil dwarf if he sent your friends away? Did he have a name?"

"Hey it's the only lead I have!" I huffed, feeling foolish now. "I guess he's an evil dwarf, he said he was one of the Cercopes or something."

Pollux just stared at me for a second. "So you're trusting one of the mischievous monkey-dwarves of myths?"

I shifted. "Not really…"

"But you're following their instructions?"

"Yes but that's the only lead I have!" I desperately didn't want myself to appear naïve.

He just shook his head. "Okay, but we have to be careful if we see anyone or anything, deal?"

"Deal," I clenched my jaw. I wasn't a little kid. I knew that I wasn't supposed to picking a fight. "Who's your godly parent anyway? You sound like a son of Athena but you don't have the eyes."

"Dionysus is my dad," he said simply.

"You sure?" I asked.

His temper flared. "What, is there a stereotype that his kids are supposed to be stupid drunk idiots?"

My eyes widened. "No! I-I'm sorry I didn't mean anything like that I was just saying I didn't think Dionysus had any kids-"

"Sure you did," he seemed genuinely hurt, but I didn't mean to upset him.

'You and your stupid big mouth Rebecca,' I scolded myself in my head.

We walked on in uncomfortable silence for a long time, until we saw smoke on the horizon.

"Do you see that?" I asked.

"Yep," he seemed worried. "I don't have a weapon."

I look down at what he was wearing. A plain shirt and shorts. "Why did you leave without a weapon?"

"Because they usually leave me alone, because my scent isn't as vivid as others'"

"I see," I raised an eyebrow. "Were you planning on skipping off to magic pony land where all demigods are safe?"

He crossed his arms and said nothing.

"I was joking, really though, what were you planning on doing?" I said.

"I don't really know," Pollux scratched his head.

"Well then why did you follow me when I obviously had. A weapon?" I pointed at Oppunare. "I'm obviously not going to do some sword swallowing act with it."

"I don't really know…" he looked me up and down. "You seem that type."

"Oh, shut up," I smirked then started walking.

He followed me. "Am I just going there weaponless?"

"Can I conjure a sword out of midair? No," I kept walking. "You'll just have to scavenge something from some monster when we get there."

"How do you know it isn't a friendly campfire, settling old feuds of nice people?" Pollux sounded hopeful.

"Because my gut tells me otherwise," I simply stated.

"And do you always trust your gut?"

"Every time I have I've come out alive," I shrugged which silenced Pollux.

My blood was boiling at the thought of that girl and my friends. She was past saving, but my partners still could be saved, and I would take that chance and save them.

Then I'll find out what this is all about.


	8. Demigod Hunters

Pollux and I crouched in some bushes nearby, and what lay before us was almost to horrible for words.

It was a Demigod hunting camp.

Where they come to _deliver captured Demigods. _

It was a small clearing, surrounded by trees, and it eerily resembled the ceremony campsite. A few feet from the tree line there was a small stick cow fence more for decoration than anything. There were grass huts dotted everywhere in the clearing, all with a small wooden chimney puffing smoke into the sky. There was one massive hut, three times the size of the other small ones. Beside this hut there was a gargantuan iron cage, filled with ragged and tired Demigods. Those poor soldiers were either sadly moping around, shaking the bars or curled into a ball, unmoving. It sickened me.

I was about to throw up everywhere, but my throat was dry. I glanced at Pollux and saw he felt the same by the way his mouth was flopping open and closed like a fish on land.

What horrible creature would ever do such a thing?

I closed my mouth, but my tongue just lay flat and dead like sandpaper. Laughter erupted close by and I crouched lower, dragging Pollux with me. Dracaenae slithered nearby, drunk and hiccuping. The were laughing at the poor Demigods in the camp. Anger boiled through my veins, and before I could stop myself, I picked up a rock and hurled it at the fence. Instead of hitting the monsters I aimed at, the rock stopped in midair. Directly above where the fence was, there was some sort of pinkish hue around the rock, then it slowly melted, still hovering where it was.

Pollux yanked me back down, hissing something about how I was stupid. I drowned him out as I thought. 'How are we supposed to get in now?'

Almost in answer to my thoughts, chatter could be heard from behind us. Not right behind us, farther away and to the left a bit but close enough. Suddenly a plan popped into my head, and I nodded my head as if agreeing with myself. I slowly crept up and slithered into the forest, carefully so as not to be seen. Pollux croaked after me, but I ignored him, set on my plan. They had to get in somehow, and the only entrance I could see was a small stick entrance. There must be an opening there.

I hid behind a tree when I saw the Harpies coming. They were dressed in strange attire, with flowing black cloaks and attached hoods. Nothing like I've ever seen. Two were just straggling behind. Perfect. I quietly unsheathed Oppunare, and readied myself. When they passed by, I snatched both and swiped off their heads in one move. I carefully removed their capes and threw one over my back and did up the fancy buttons. I threw the hood over my head then smiled even though I knew Pollux couldn't see.

I spread my hands wide. "How do I look?"

"Creepy," Pollux shuddered and clumsily threw on the other cloak. "Very creepy. And you do know that this will never work in a million years. I don't even know why you even bother."

"Well do you have another plan?" I snapped, then burst out of the bushes. The other harpies in the party were still unsuspecting as I ran to catch up to them. I looked back to see if Pollux had followed me, just to see him fall flat on his face. I sighed in exasperation and ran back to help him up. I quickly brushed him off, then sprinted to make it to the fence in time. I got there just as it was closing, and held it open for my partner.

He grumbled under his breath but I elbowed him hard right in the ribs and he shut up. A hellhound was growling at us quietly. I forced myself to stop my hands from becoming clammy as fear webbed through my brain. Hellhounds could smell fear.

I separated from the crowd, Pollux hot on my heels as I swiftly strode to another section of the camp. I peered over tall heads of monsters from a distance to see if I could get a better view. A better view of the cage to see if my friends were there.

Pollux squeaked beside me, grabbing my sleeve and tugging, desperate to get my attention. I turned, annoyed, to get a face full of ugly black hellhound. I gasped at it shoved its ugly snout in my face, baring kitchen knife fangs in a snarl. I held my breath as a faint howl slowly increased volume. Bloody Zeus so much for the plan.

Just when I thought it was going to tear back its head into a howl, its own called it over. The hellhound gave me one last look of hatred before bounding to it's master like an overgrown puppy. Very overgrown puppy.

There was suddenly a commotion over near the cage, and a massive crowd had formed. I looked around nervously. We were apart from the rest, so someone or something could pick us out easily.

I decided to go and check it out.

We weaselled our way to the front, stepped on monster limbs and shoved things aside. Monsters were throwing rocks and bottles of wine at a Demigod who was literally red in the face from screaming at everything.

"You dare to cage me, Kayla Livron, daughter of Zeus?!" The girl shook at the bars, her brown hair wild and frizzy from shaking it so much. She glared at everything with solid blue eyes, as bright and powerful as her father. "I'll kill every one of you! You hear me you filthy pieces of . . . of filth!"

Someone dragged her away from the bars as the crowd continued to jeer and laugh at her. The person sat her down and whispered something quietly in her ear. She looked up and smiled. She gave the person a hug and just sat there stupidly, staring at them. It was quite like the way I used to look at Felix.

I looked and saw Sam at the back curled into a ball, Ellie patting her on the back. I also saw Marco Lisa and Cody together, which surprised me exceptionally. They were near Ellie, and even talking to her. I guess they came after us. Who would've guessed. My eyes flitted back to the girl, Kayla, and my eyes settled on the person she was goggling at.

Wait.

What.

No.

That's. . .that's. . .

Felix!

I peeped quietly and my knees felt weak. I swayed and Pollux was there to catch me. He struggled to keep me upright as my vision swirled. My mind went back to what I saw when I looked into the Scolopendra's eyes. This is what I saw. Felix with another. Yet at the same time when I felt weak, I felt a strong sensation roar through my veins, just like when I battled the Turtle Giant and I actually picked it up.

I felt powerful, and I would show it.

"Step back, Pollux," I whispered quietly. Pollux hurried away, feeling my muscles clench.

I looked at Kayla, and couldn't help but resent her. But I wasn't a stupid and cruel person. I wouldn't take my anger out on her. Who could resist Felix?

So for now I capped my emotions toward her. Instead I let everything I had to that cage.

I hesitated for only a second before the image of the dead girl popped into my head.

Then I literally started to glow.

I shone brightly, so the monsters nearby literally turned to dust. My concentration was unwavering, however, and al my attention was on the cage. I thought of one thing:

Burn. And so it did.

The iron cage lit up with the light, exactly the same as the one that shone around me. The cage and nothing but the cage lit up in a tremendous flame, burning it to the ground. the domed roof collapsed and I remembered about the Demigods inside. My power was fading already, I could feel it. In on last effort I mentally picked up the collapsed roof and threw it over to some monsters, squashing them flat.

The light stopped, and there I stood. Smoking slightly, but alright. I ignored the amazed stares from the Demigods (especially the one from Felix) and ran over to where Pollux was huddled in a ball. I touched his arm lightly and whispered "Pollux?"

He groggily rolled over and saw me leaning over him. "There's a sight I'd like to see every morning," He groaned with a small smile.

"Oh shut it, you," I laughed and straightened. I scanned the crowd and had to bite my cheeks to stop the smug expression that was coming from Felix's outraged face. Well if he could go and be all cutie-cute with some girl the least I could do would be to check if a friend was alright. That didn't stop me from enjoying the moment, though.

Unfortunately the moment wasn't meant to last, because I blinked and more monsters were coming from the huts than anyone could count.

I let my jaw drop even though I should've known that this wouldn't last.

We were surrounded, and there was nothing I could do.

Fairly close by a horn sounded.

Oh I knew that horn.

It was a horn of. . .

Just then a pure black pegasi zoomed over a tree and flew straight through the small stick door. It then hovered above us all, dramatically in front of the sun. The pegasi carried a rider, who was holding a sword high above their head. The fear of death was etched all over the monsters' faces as they trembled, looking at their newest foe. The heroic, helpful, annoying son of Poseidon.

. . . Percy Jackson.

Percy lowered Blackjack to the ground and hopped off, getting the hair off of his face with a simple swish of his head. He held Riptide to the nearest monster, and I couldn't tell whether they were going to fangirl or squawk in fright. I didn't get to find out as he sliced off not only that monster's head, but two more in one swipe.

'What a show off' I grumbled in my brain.

"No monster shall leave this area," he called in a clear, loud voice. Okay, now he was definitely showing off. Who even says 'shall' anymore?

The monsters tried to run, but more Demigods swarmed around the clearing.

A daughter of Hecate, I guessed, ran in front of them all and shot a powerful spell that made the defences shatter.

The other Demigods sliced and fought while I lead the bedraggled and tired Demigods that were caged to safety. I ushered them all to the forest, and there we all huddled until everything was over.

Annabeth Chase burst through to where we sat, and sighed in relief. "Hey Percy! They're all over here!"

Percy Jackson ran over and looked at them all then looked at me. His relaxed expression twisted to hate, as he clicked his pen and made Riptide appear again. He charged towards me and I was pinned to a tree with his sword at my neck in a moment.

I swallowed hard as Annabeth exclaimed, "Percy!"

He ignored his girlfriend and snarled at me, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand, Hunter!"

"Because you're still snotting over something that happened a long time ago, and that I didn't even do!" I hissed back, my fiery temper not restrained by the thought of death.

"You liar!" I felt a small trickle of blood flow slowly down my neck as he pushed harder against my neck.

"I don't lie, Jackson. It's not my style," I snarled.

"You disgust me, you filthy _dishonoured _worthless piece of-" Jackson spit his anger all over my face.

"You may need a breath mint before you can continue," I coughed and wiped my face free of his saliva.

He growled, and Annabeth tried to haul him from me, but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop, Percy!" Pollux was suddenly with Annabeth, desperately pulling at his arm. "She's good! _Stop trying to kill her!_"

"What are you talking about, Pollux?" Percy snarled.

"Sh-she saved them from the cage! Don't kill her!" Pollux stammered.

Jackson studied my undaunted face, ready for him to take my life. He took a deep breath then growled, "Fine. I won't kill you -yet- because they actually think you're okay," he chuckled humourously. "But any funny business and don't think I'll hesitate!"

Annabeth pulled him away from our staring contest that would've gone out of hand if she and Pollux hadn't intervened. I growled to myself about what a stuck up jerk he was, then let Pollux yank me away from the trees, and back to the clearing.

"Wait a second," I dug my heels deep into the ground. "Where are they bringing us?"

"Camp Halfblood," Pollux stuttered nervously. "P-Percy insists. C'mon Rebecca, all of your friends are going, and it might be a good idea since we have no clue what we're going to do."

I glared at that stupid son of Poseidon, and he shot me a smug smile. I scowled in return then turned away, crossing my arms in pout. My expression lightened considerably at seeing who was in front of me. Sam, Ellie, Cody, Lisa, and Marco looked at me, waiting for instructions. I inspected Marco's, Lisa's and Cody's faces. Were they still mad? They exchanged glances then Lisa rushed forward and crushed me into a hug. I took that as a no.

"Hey, Lisa," I wheezed. "The lungs! You're crushing me!" She pulled away and grinned. I shared a brief nod with the boys then smiled. We were family. We couldn't be mad forever. I turned back to Pollux who was sadly walking away, when I snatched his arm and dragged him back. I introduced everyone, and Pollux told them sheepishly he wouldn't remember all their names just yet. She all shared a brief chuckle.

At the request of Ellie, we reluctantly all shared a group hug, with Pollux included. Ellie looked so giddy to have everything okay again, she smiled crazily which sent us all laughing. Cody and Pollux were chatting about the gods, Ellie and Lisa were conversing about spear versus arrows, Sam and Marco were debating what their favourite cereal was, and I looked for Felix. No one else in our group seemed very concerned, but I still was searching. I caught him over near Kayla and some other Demigods. I caught his eye and he raised an eyebrow. I could tell he was still slightly fuming and jealous about how I treated Pollux, but seeing everyone back together again put me in an unbreakable good mood.

So instead of scowling and looking away like usual, I smiled and beckoned him over. He moved his finger in a circle to show the group he was in. I nodded and he smiled then invited them over to where we stood. He grinned like an idiot while he introduced me to the Demigods and a satyr.

There was a son of Demeter named Simon, Kayla, a daughter of Aphrodite named Lucy, and a satyr named Ivy. An interesting bunch, but they seemed pleasant enough. I was in a deep discussion with Simon about fighting strategies. I didn't want to mention that it was odd that children of Demeter and Aphrodite are into fighting, but I bit my tongue, remembering Pollux's reaction.

I was gruffly put on a pegasi with Cody, and glared at Percy for handling me.

"Don't you touch me again, Jackson. Or else I'll-" I snarled at his still smug smiling face. I realized it was no use so I gave up and let Cody guide our pegasi to the sky.

I was so exhausted I passed out and slept against Cody so I missed most of the ride, but I know this: we were going fast. I only got to close my eyes for a quick few minutes before we landed, much to my body's pleading to just go back to sleep, I literally fell off of the pegasi so I was jarred awake. I grumbled up, just to be dwarfed by the sheer height of the centaur that loomed over me. I tried my best to keep my composure, but the horse was massive.

Him and Percy exchanged looks, and then Chiron looked back at me.

"You have made a grave mistake by coming here," Chiron said calmly, but with a hint of malice and hate. "You have brought curses with you. We have cast you out once, and we will do it again. You must hear me, Rebecca Hunter, daughter of-"

**Hi! Aren't I the worst? :P I know I still haven't told who she's the daughter of and everything, but bare with me please, because I promise promise promise I'll say in the next chapter!**

**So I've seen 'Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters' a few weeks ago and enjoyed it. I actually restrained myself from referencing it so as not to spoil anything! :D **

**I realize just to add to my horrible-ness I update like molasses and a snail's offspring. (strange I know but you get it, right?) I sincerely apologize for my unbearably slow updates, but know I love all you guys and I'm not doing this to be mean! I've been busy, and I'm sorry. **

**Please please please review what you think! It means the absolute world to me! You know, stuff I messed up on, stuff I could do to improve, you know, stuff. I also want to hear who you think Rebecca's dad is! Like I said, I'll say in the next chapter. . . **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Lialioya**


	9. A Final Farewell?

**Hey it's Lialioya.**

**Pretty please review!**

**Warning: May be extreme feels, and some slight swearing.**

**I don't know. I was thinking of a pairing name for Rebecca and Felix. Febecca? Relix? You decide.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

I just laid there, wishing that the events that had recently unfolded around me would be a dream. A crazy weird dream.

Unfortunately, no matter how much thinking I would do, it would never happen.

Even though it felt like forever ago, it was only an hour that I'd been laying there for. I had staggered into the woods after the horrors unfolded, and screamed away any monsters that tried to come near me. I had hacked apart a hellhound in a minute, which basically screamed louder than I ever could: "touch me and I will unmercifully offer your pathetic soul to Tartarus.

"And I am not joking."

I ran blindly through bushes and even smacked into trees as I desperately tried to escape what was behind me. My sides burned and I gasped for breath, but my need for oxygen was nothing to the horror that I felt in my heart. I needed to keep going, keep running, because if I stopped I would just give up. Give up on everything.

But everything had given up on me.

I was alone, cold, sad and desperate to leave.

I had planned to keep running until I died, just ignoring my slowing heart beat despite the adrenaline that was still pulsing through my veins. The other side of me, the still partly sain side, wouldn't let me. As I was at the brink of death, I just collapsed on the ground. I had no idea where I was, because it took almost ten minutes for my pulse to go back to normal, and it was still sort of sluggish. I faintly heard the rushing of a river surprisingly close, and I was shocked I could hear it over my ragged breaths, desperately gasping for air. Though my thoughts were slow and simple, I could decipher a few foggy things.

Water. I needed water.

I crawled on my hands and knees to the sound of water nearby. I sighed when my eyes rested on a small creek, the sound of liquid over stones making my throat even drier. I almost fell in as I put my head under and slurped up the water. After I was satisfied I resurfaced, gasping for air again. What was happening to me? Where was the calm confident demigod leader I once was?

I couldn't muster myself to feel anything but hunger. My eyes were incapable of crying, my heart incapable of breaking even more. I couldn't even feel fear.

I was nothing.

Was I ever anything?

I just laid there for another thirty minutes, mustering the strength to stand. To do something.

Finally I got myself to move. I bleakly made a weak fire, planning to stay the night as the sky slowly turned black, clouds like ink seeping through the pure air. I shivered and went closer to my already dying fire. This wouldn't do.

'Rebecca,' scolded myself in my old commander voice. 'Get your lazy skin up. Make a shelter. Create a better fire. Now is not the time to be a weak-kneed kitty cat. Move you ugly scum face!'

The insults made my eyes water. 'Why would you _say_ those things-'

'Because you're being pathetic. Does it matter what happened? No. Not now at least. Think about it later, when you're rested and healthy again. You've turned into a squishy garbage pail.'

Tears streamed down my face as I bullied myself. The lovesick puppy inside me had taken over. I was a slave to Felix. I am weak.

What had happened to me?

Emotion rushed back into me, pain from cuts and bruises. The throbbing of my torn heart. The shaking of my ragged breaths, still desperately trying to keep up with my body's movements, even though they were simple and slow. Under the abuse of my strong-willed conscience, I built a suitable stick fort, relying heavily on a rough and twisted oak beside it. I shakily made a no longer sputtering fire. I sighed and laid in the fort. That's what it is. A stick fort.

I idly ran a stick through my hair. "I'm a pretty princess!" I sang loudly, with a surprisingly meek voice. A strange feeling, the same feeling I got after the Scolopendra attacked threatened to engulf all of my control. The command-freak side of me battled a quick fight, but the feeling was expanding in my chest, and it was like I was helpless in my skin.

"La la!" I shouted, making birds rise to the sky in annoyance. "La la la la la I'm a princess! Can you hear me?! I'm such a beautiful princess!"

I jumped to my feet, a millimeter away from crushing my shelter. I started to skip around, a crazy smile playing on my lips, making me seem utterly insane. "Mommy says I'm a princess! Mommy thinks I'm pretty! Can you hear me, Mommy?" I raised my voice to a high-pitched screech. "Mommy! Oh yeah, you can't hear me because I left you behind when I ran away! I hope you're okay, Mommy! Mommy I'm sorry for being a bad girl, but I loved Felix. I don't know now because he likes a stupid ugly witch instead of me, but yeah. . ."

The last part about Felix my voice lowered, and I spit them out like horrible poison.

I jumped around, climbing trees and doing flips. "I'm a princess and whoever doesn't believe me can kiss my-"

A snap from the bushes made me stop and spin around, but the weird adrenaline still controlled me, so I peeked over to where whatever it was apparently crouched.

"Hello?" I called out invitingly. "You can come out, there. I'm not gonna-"

My peace talk was interrupted by a snarling hellhound leaping from the bushes and tackled me to the ground. It snarled above me, showing razor sharp fangs. The memory of the demigod hunting camp, of the hellhound sniffing at me came back, bringing me momentarily back to my battle-ready self.

I groped for Opumare, then cursed quietly at myself because I didn't have it. The hellhound drooled on me, making the weird emotion in my chest writhe with another very powerful one: anger.

When I was mad, I stay quiet. When I'm annoyed I let people know. When I'm furious, well.

You better stay away.

My fury twisted and writhed against my skin, desperate to be free. I contained it enough so I wouldn't physically explode, but this stupid creature was done for.

I grabbed a pointy stick and stabbed it straight in the eye. It howled loudly, and I rolled away. I slowly looked at it with nothing but pure hate and destruction swirling in my eyes. I picked up a sharp rock and sprinted at it. I kicked the monster straight in the spine with a sickening crack and rip as a bone broke and the skin as well. I ignored it's pathetic whimpering as I slowly crawled on it's black fur so I was standing on the hellhound's chin. I looked in it's now submissive eyes as I deliberately pressed my foot deeper and deeper into the fabric of it's hide to cause pain. I let it pant at me, but I would not be fooled. As soon as I let it go it would be back and destroy me in my sleep.

"Tell your titan," I hissed between gritted teeth and got firm grip on the rock. "To man up and stop sending minions to defeat a sixteen year old girl." I looked into it's red eyes, and saw a flash of black, and knew that my message had been delivered to whoever or whatever my mysterious opponent was. I would have to figure that out.

As the sun left no more traces in the sky, as the sky urged me for the blood of this creature, as my own heart pushed me to kill, I brought my rock down and stabbed it between the eyes.

I gasped and fell off of the monster. I looked at my trembling hands. "What have I done?" I whispered quietly, but it increased volume to a wretched scream. "What have I done?! What have I become?!"

I let the tears flow down my face as the adrenaline emotions left me, leaving me stripped and bare. My throat was raw, and I looked at the dead animal I had slaughtered.

It was dead, I could see the light fade from it's eyes, the heartbeat failing, the ind no longer telling the rest of the body to continue on. That's what scared me the most.

It was dead.

Why had it not turned into sand?

Why was it still laying limply on the ground?

_What had I done?_

I crawled back into my shelter, a gust of wind making me shiver, but I just trembled and drew myself closer. Suddenly my heart had a spasm that shook my whole body. I remembered that one night when Felix had cuddled me and put a strong arm around me to shield me from everything. I remember smelling lemongrass on him, about him whispering to me "I love you." But I was to tired to respond. My heart jerked and ached with longing.

"Felix!" I gasped my ex-lover's name with a pleading voice, as if he were doing this to me. I envisioned his goofy smile, quirky grey eyes, and always messy blond hair. His ability to make me melt and feel all soft and squishy on the inside. "I love you Felix!"

In the last moments of my consciousness, I thought heartbreaking facts and whispered them aloud. "But you replaced me. _You don't love_ _me_."

I was a fool. Why didn't I let him know I loved him?

With a tear slipping out of my drooping lids I slipped away from everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why would he say that. _

_Why would he say that dreadful name? _

_Didn't he know that only a fool would utter a name so horrible, especially when that name had caused me so much pain and anguish. _

_I suppose actually it's not necessarily the name's fault, for a name never chooses it's owner. Like my own. I have brought a title more than just letters to the words 'Rebecca Hunter.' I have brought either shame or honor to that name. I choose, and I guess my choices weren't very wise lately. _

_But the stupid horse had a choice, and he did the worst possible option. _

_It was a dream, but it wasn't. The events that were unfolding in front of me had happened hours before I ran. Though instead of living them myself I floated nearby, watching the events I had wished were a dream. _

_I never wanted to relive them in my dreams but my mind had set it's place._

_There Rebecca lay, underneath Chiron, supposedly a very wise and kind horse, turned cold towards her. She sat on the grass, looking up at this menacing creature as he let those dreadful words slip from his mouth. _

_After he said them, pandemonium broke out, for you see, Rebecca's parent had abandoned her when her life was at the weakest. He was no longer protecting her, though her home resided with him. Rebecca's face cringed at the sound, and the gods had their say in the actions around them. _

_Waves came and crashed higher than high on the shore, even the mighty Percy Jackson unable to control his father's wrath. Poseidon sent dangerous creature onto land, at least bringing the water back to where it belonged, but in it's wake was almost to horrible to set eyes upon. The Scolopendra. _

_When Rebecca saw the monster start to look at her, she screamed and scrambled to her feet. Her friend, Cody shielding her. He stood in the way from her and anything. No one would have guessed that they had just gotten out of an argument. The brother she never had slowly guided Rebecca Hunter away from all that was happening, leading towards the edge of Camp Half Blood, where she knew she had never belonged. _

_The Scolopendra wasn't happy about being thwarted from it's plan, however, and it shrieked and charged towards them. Demigods went mad just by a look at the creature, though some tried to fight. The brave Annabeth Chase looked into a mirror, yelling at whoever would listen possible weaknesses. A battle strategist through and through._

_Though Cody wasn't fast enough to see what was happening. He glanced backwards before Rebecca could say otherwise and saw the beast. His mind went just a little crazy at that, and he spun around, facing the creature full on, yelling, "I defeated you once, I can do it again."_

_Though his mind couldn't handle it. _

_He stabbed the creature but lay on the ground, shaking from his now unhinged mind. The Scolopendra fell, and Poseidon's warrior had been defeated. Now it was Zeus's turn. Rebecca was running away when she felt a pull on her clothes, steadily becoming more insistent._

_A massive storm rolled in and a tornado touched down in a matter of seconds, not even harming any of the cabins, just there for decoration it seemed._

_No._

_Rebecca was the only one affected, almost being sucked into the tornado, with Pollux there to grab her hand. _

_"C'mon Rebecca!" Pollux grunted in effort. "You can do it! Just give me your other hand!" _

_But her attention was on Cody, a screaming and crying Lisa leaned over him, trying to shake him awake. No one cared except Pollux that Rebecca was being sucked into the tornado. Could Zeus even do tornadoes? The thought didn't have time to process in her head as her hand slipped just a bit in Pollux's sweaty grasp._

_"No!" Pollux howled, getting a few people's attentions, but not many. Sam who was leaned over Cody a second before was now sprinting toward Pollux as Rebecca was horizontal in the air, the twister desperately trying to suck her in, as it peculiarly stayed in one place. _

_She saw Ellie also start running, and Marco and even Kayla, who I hadn't even really met but hated came towards her. _

_But her gaze finally shifted away from Cody to focus on one face that was rooted to the spot, and staring at her with almost. . . satisfaction? It seems that the person was grateful for the storm, that he was happy that she was being taken away. _

_Her heart broke as Felix looked to the ground, not even an inch of sorrow or sadness in his face. Just something like "This is for your own good."_

_He glanced up at her one last time, and she stared deep into his grey eyes. He said something almost as horrible as what Chiron said._

_"I don't love you."_

_Even though he was far away she read the terrible words from his lips as he looked grim. _

_He would rather let her die than look at her any more._

_If she was going to live with this, what was the point of living?_

_"Sorry, Pollux," she said to him as his eyes went wide. "I got to go." _

_"No! Please, Rebecca. I don't want to lose you!" He seemed desperate._

_"We met yesterday, Pollux!" I said to him quietly._

_"Y-you're the only-" Pollux choked on his words as a tear slipped from his cheek. "You're the only friend th-that I have!"_

_She was touched, but wasn't going to change her mind. She stopped holding on to his hand and closed her eyes. _

_He tried to hold on, he did, but the storm was to much and she blew away from him, to the twister. She opened her eyes long enough to see her friends and Kayla arrive a nanosecond to late. Sam was about run after Rebecca, but Ellie held her back, as tears flowed down the daughter of Apollo's cheeks.  
_

_She was sucked into the tornado, then everything disappeared. The Scolopendra's body gone, the storm left, no sign that it even happened except the fear in the peoples' eyes., Cody's body laying on the ground with Lisa still grieving, and some demigods still running around, trying to bring all that were harmed to the big house._

_But Rebecca was gone. _

_She thought no one would miss her, but everyone did. __Everyone felt a hole in their hearts were she used to be. She was gone._

_Everyone except Felix. For he wasn't lying. _

_He didn't love her, and she meant nothing to him now._

_Rebecca wasn't dead however, because as soon as the twister sucked her in, it just shot her far away into the forest. She landed, still alive her heartbeat racing despite the ache in there. _

_That is when I started running._

_But my dream-self hung around to see the aftermath. _

_Surprisingly Sam took it out the worst. _

_"You!" Sam screamed at Felix, storming back over to him. "What did you say to her?! I saw her looking at you!"_

_"I didn't say anything!" Felix lied._

_"You disgusting pig yes you did!" Ellie was there, her usual happy demeanor gone. "You made her want to commit suicide!"_

_"Whatever," he snarled at them. "She was a down bringer and an outcast! She was a nobody! I did you all a favor! Stop it and be grateful!"_

_Sam looked to angry for words as her face contorted in an ugly way, showing her hatred clearly, but Marco was there, also seething._

_"I saw what he said," Marco's behavior was finally paying off for once. "He said 'I don't love you'."_

_"Why would you say such a thing?!" Lisa finally looked up, anger flashing in her eyes._

_"Because it's the truth," he replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. "I honestly had the biggest crush on her, but she totally ignored me, and I didn't kill myself, I don't know what her problem was-"_

_"It's not her problem, it's yours!" Sam yelled, as a crowd slowly tiptoed past the fight so as not to be involved. "She loved you, you idiot! She only didn't show it so the gods wouldn't come down and obliterate you! She fought a human instinct to keep your sorry ass alive! You remember Haley?!"_

_"My sister?" Felix's face showed disbelief at what Sam was saying. "Yeah she died in a car accident."_

_"Well you were there and so was Rebecca! You know she almost gave up her life trying to save your sister, but the gods wanted her dead so they would't let her. Before you know the facts, get them right! Oh and never talk to me again you miserable little man-whore!"_

_She turned on her heel and marched to the cabins, followed by everyone but Lisa who was still wrapped up in Cody. _

_"You make me sick!" Kayla huffed at him as she ran past, stopping to deliver the insult as she spat on his feet. _

_Pollux was next, going up with puffy eyes and punching him right in the jaw. I was surprised and so was Felix at this random act of anger. Before Felix could do something back Pollux ran to his dad, gesturing Cody. By the way Dionysus was in his purple pajamas I guessed he just woke up. _

It was time for me to as well.

I didn't bother uncurling my body for the while that I sat there, but finally I did, blinking at the sun.

So this was what it was destined to be.

Alone, heartbroken, and sad.

I guess I wasn't attached to any god anymore, though I doubt I was since my father disowned me.

And by the aching of my heart I doubted that I could go on any more with love.

Just an average demigod.

Or should I say just a average forgotten child.

Oh yes, I have friends, but no family.

So please, do not address me as my former name:

Rebecca, daughter of Hades.

Because I am not her anymore.

I am alone. I am a new person. With the same friends, but some have slipped out of my life. I think I remember the term in some Demigod Files.

I suppose I am an 'other' with no father anymore.

And from here on out, I'll have some backup, but mostly I'm on my own.

**Hades! yes, a child of Hades. **

**I like this story so much. This is very important because I need everyone's input on this:**

**Should I continue writing this one, because I finally told you everything.**

**or**

**Should I write a sequel in which Rebecca goes on with her 'other-ness'.**

**You decide and please let me know.**

**I'm not going to write any more until I get enough people saying their thoughts. **

**So this is the last one for a while, but know this: IT IS NOT THE END OF REBECCA HUNTER!**

**I'm just wondering if I should continue writing on this story or make another one. **

**IT IS CRUCIAL YOU DON'T IGNORE THIS.**

**thank you all. I love every single one of you. **

***Once I decide I will edit this chapter and delete this statement.***

**~Lialioya**


End file.
